


in the sea of the sky

by spoke



Category: Yoroiden Samurai Troopers | Ronin Warriors
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-26
Updated: 2011-12-26
Packaged: 2017-10-28 04:28:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/303732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spoke/pseuds/spoke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Dramatic title is entirely too dramatic. This idea bit me while coming home and badly needed at least drabbling.</p>
    </blockquote>





	in the sea of the sky

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pentapus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pentapus/gifts).



> Dramatic title is entirely too dramatic. This idea bit me while coming home and badly needed at least drabbling.

It’s a little strange, going down to the engine room without hearing it roar, although not as strange as knowing they’re docked. He thinks he manages to keep causal when he’s outside, but inside he’d hit the walls if he thought it made any difference.

Nasuti giving him dirty looks doesn’t count.

So he’s down in the engine room, again, and he’s almost prepared to have a wrench or something thrown at him, because Touma had said to stay out of the way, and Xiu threatened to bodily throw him out if he didn’t lay off them. Ryou doesn’t believe he means that (much) but he doesn’t get the chance to find out this time, because neither of their mechanics are there.

At least, they didn’t appear to be there. He wasn’t at all panicking as he walked through the room, thanks, and it didn’t mean anything that he was heading for the door with every intention of grabbing Seiji and forcing the navigator to come with him to look for them. Although it wasn’t likely that he’d come. For all that Ryou was their captain, when Seiji decided something was foolish, that something was not going to happen.

He was spared even attempting it when the expected wrench fell on his head. His curse was muffled by his ducking down in case there was anything else coming, but when he looked up again he could tell Touma had heard him. “Come on, man. Like you’d react any differently.”

Touma snorted. “Sure I would! I know better curses. Incoming!”

He dropped down in front of Ryou and scooped up the wrench. “Xiu isn’t back yet, is he? I only just sent him out for the parts.”

Ryou shrugged awkwardly. “I didn’t know he’d gone out, I was about to go looking for you.”

Touma walked past him, intent on the next bit of whatever repairs they’d deemed necessary. “I told him to tell you! ..you think maybe he told Jun?”

“Probably. What’d you find, anyway?” he asked, more to get himself distracted than anything - it wasn’t like he could entirely keep up with the genius who’d invented their engine, but he knew enough to keep the conversation going and once he was started, Touma worked better talking. One of the reasons he got along with Xiu so well.

Anything to get them airborne before their pursuit could catch up.


End file.
